


Who Knew a Winchester Could be Happy?

by Loser_Angel_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but it's only 5000 words so not that slow, so much yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: “Cas, they’ll have cute babies and we can go visit and be the cool uncles,”“Jack will have cousins,”“Well, fuck. We’re happy.”***They've always been like this. In love. But now that they're safe, maybe they can actually acknowledge it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, those last two are kind of minor but they're still there
Comments: 27
Kudos: 192





	Who Knew a Winchester Could be Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many characters I love (Eileen, Jody and Donna, Patience and Kaia, etc) and I'm sorry this is so deancas central, but i guess it is a destiel fic soooo... 
> 
> Also why do I write about happiness like it's a distant memory? and old friend? No idea.  
> I'm proud of all the yearning tho
> 
> I hope you enjoy

They had always danced around each other. Years of secret glances and “accidental” touches. Refusing to acknowledge to themselves and to each other. Sam didn’t know at first. His brother was straight. Cas was an angel. But as humanity took a stronger hold on Cas, it became obvious, that ultimately, everything he did was for love. Maybe not at first, Cas may have fallen because of Dean, but he did it for himself. He rebelled because his beliefs no longer aligned with heavens. Having Dean on his side was simply a bonus. But in the later years, Castiel had cared for Dean so deeply, it seemed even the angels and demons knew. 

And Dean. Sam and Dean hadn’t talked for years when Dean first came to get him at college. It had been looking for dad and hunting ghosts the next few years and once Dean died, Sam realized that as well as he knew his brother, Dean had always been more closed off in the feelings department. Cas made Dean stronger. Made him more careful with himself and less careful with hiding who he was. 

Sam knows Dean as well as he knows himself. He knows when he’s in love. But he doesn’t mention it, because he also knows it’s big for him. It doesn’t have to be. But it is. 

So Sam doesn’t say anything when Dean falls asleep on Cas’ shoulder during the second movie of the night. He doesn’t comment on it when he steals food off Cas’ plate or automatically gets an extra beer. They had always been like that. Nothing had changed. But when Dean comes out of Cas’ room instead of his own, Sam couldn’t not mention it.

“You and Cas?” Sam asks. Dean is in an old t-shirt and plaid pajamas pants, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“What?”

“You came out of Cas’ room,” Sam says, following his brother to the kitchen. Dean grunts and shakes his head at Sam while he starts the coffee and takes a frying pan out. 

“Nothin' there man, still just me ‘n Cas, Sammy.”

“You and Cas as in best friends… or you and Cas as in…”

“He just had a nightmare. I heard him walking down the hall so I went back with him to his room.”

“Uh huh.”

“Seriously. We played cards for an hour and then we fell asleep watching a movie.”

“Okay.” Sam nods. “So you’re not… together then.”

“No?” Dean says, and he has two omelets cooking. Sam nods, slightly disappointed that they haven’t gotten their shit together yet, but unsurprised. 

A few minutes later Dean is using a pan as a tray, with two hot cups of coffee and two plates awaiting the omelets that he’s flipping. Sam can’t help but smile at the domesticity of all of it. They could have it all. With Chuck dead, cases are few and far between, God is literally their kid, and they have nothing left but family, the bunker, and the open road. They could have it all.

But Sam knows Dean struggles. With working a job that leaves no room for love. No room for caring when the next day you could both be dead. Sam knows Dean has nightmares. About being in hell, about his mistakes and his regrets. About Sam, dead and in hell. He knows he has nightmares about Cas too. He knows he’s been fighting to keep this part of himself under wraps since he knew what it meant, and that as much as his don’t-care attitude says otherwise, he’s worried. 

“Is one of those for me?” Sam asks when Dean flips the second omelet onto it’s plate. Dean freezes, looking down at the tray of breakfast before back up at Sammy.

“Did you want one?” 

“Nah, go back to Cas, I’ll make my own.” Sam laughs and Dean flushes.

“It’s not- I- he had a rough night.” Dean mumbles, then before Sam can even open his mouth “And NOT like that!”

“I didn’t say anything.” Sam raises his hands in surrender. Dean nods curtly, and arranges the coffee cups on the makeshift tray. Sam watches, smirking. “You know, all you need is a little vase of flowers and-” 

“Shut up Sammy. I’m being a good friend.”

And so Sam is left to make his own breakfast. He calls Eileen once he’s finished with his avocado toast and they talk for an hour. The two of them have been trying to take things slow, but to be honest, they’re not actually going that slow. Sam is a single step away from asking Eileen to move into the bunker with them, and he’s been browsing the internet for houses since before they even defeated Chuck, even if it was just hopeful yearning. He never expected to actually have the choice, and with the amount of times he’s been pulled away from a normal life, he’s scared to give it another go. 

Yet here he is, diving headfirst into whatever this is with Eileen. And he doesn’t regret it for a second. She’s strong and smart and gorgeous and Sam loves her. He loves her so much, and as scared as he is, he’s not just gonna let that slip away. He isn’t Dean. (low blow, Sam. Low blow.).

Dean and Cas join the waking world not long after that, and find Sam scrolling the internet for cases.

“Anything?” 

“Not really. I was thinking maybe we should go visit Jody and Donna though. We haven’t seen them in a bit.”

“Sounds good to me, when are we leaving?”

“Noon? And lunch for the road?” Sam asks, and Dean and Cas agree, so Sam calls Jody.

***  
Jody says they’re all excited to see the boys again, and invites them to stay for a few days. She tells Sam that she wants to meet Eileen too, so Sam calls Eileen and plans are made. Cas prays to Jack, because he may be hands off with his god stuff, but he can have dinner with his family without interfering, right? He’s still technically a toddler after all. 

They’re on the road by 11:30, Dean driving with Cas in the passenger seat so Sam and Eileen can sign to each other in the backseat the entire ride, like the lovesick assholes they are. Jack agreed to meet them at Jody’s after he’s finished with whatever he’s busy with in heaven. So they stop an hour in at a little restaurant for lunch. And Sam has to physically hold himself back from calling it a double date, even though he’s pretty sure Cas sees it when he signs it to Eileen.

They’re waiting for the check, Dean has pie coming for the road, and Eileen goes to the bathroom while Cas heads out to the car, phone to his ear and Claire on the other line. Sam watches Dean who’s watching Cas through the window with a small smile, and Sam thinks maybe he should say something. He’s spent all this time not saying anything, fearing that maybe it’ll scare his brother off, but looking at them now, the way Dean looks at Cas more openly, even if he looks away when Cas catches him, Sam thinks maybe he should talk to his brother.

“You and Eileen seem good.” Dean says, before Sam can bring up Cas.

“We are. We’re really good actually. We’re trying to take it slow, I guess. But I think I’m gonna ask her to move into the bunker with us.”

“Really?” Dean raises his eyebrows, but he’s smiling. “I’m happy for you man.”

“Thanks.” Sam ducks his head.

“Wish I had something like you two do.” He laughs and Sam eyes him in disbelief.

“You do, Dean.”

“What do you mean? I’m single,”

“I know, but… Dean, come on, you’re kidding me, right?”

“Not really,” 

“Cas. You and Cas.” Sam says and Dean splutters, turning red, and opening his mouth to deny it. “No, let me talk, you guys have been there for each other through thick and thin. You’ve always been close, and now that there’s nothing left to fight, he’s still here. He hasn’t left, and he isn’t planning to.”

“Sammy,”

“You watch movies together, you cook him breakfast and sleep with him after nightmares, I know he does the same for you too. You let him drive the car for god’s sake!”

“So what? It’s not like that- it- it’s,”

“What are you afraid of? Is it because he’s in a dude’s body? He’s basically human at this point so it isn’t because he’s an angel, and he looks at you more than you look at him so-”

“Sam. Stop. Seriously, he doesn’t… He’s just like that. Always has been. And even if he does feel the same. It’s not like… I don’t know…”

“So you admit that you like him then.” Sam leans back, satisfied and Dean’s face goes through a series of emotions.

“No- that’s. That’s not what I meant.” But his expression settles on defeat and he looks down on his hands. “I do though.” His voice is practically a whisper. He looks back outside at Cas, who’s laughing on the phone. “I really, really like him.”

“I know, Dean.”

“Shut up,”

“It’s okay, you know. I think this is great. I know your sexuality has been kind of a soft spot for you,”

“It’s not really,” Dean interrupts with a shrug. “Maybe back before… I don’t even know. But I’ve come to terms with stuff. I assumed you already knew, or that it wouldn’t really matter because we’d be dead soon anyway.”

“Well I did know. But we aren’t dead, and now you have a chance at something really good,”

“You think I have a chance?”

“Dean, I think you’re practically dating already.” Sam laughs and Dean glares at him, but it doesn’t hold any malice. Eileen is on her way back from the bathroom and Dean’s pie is being dropped off. Sam signs the receipt and puts a few bills down for a tip before turning back to Dean. “Really, man. He feels the same way, trust me. I’m happy for you. Just don’t take him for granted alright.”

And then they’re back on the road.

***

Once they get to Jody’s, it’s dinner time, and they all sit down together, the first big family meal they’ve had… ever. Now that Jack is part of the family. And Eileen.

Claire has Kaia over too, and they’re cute together. Cas and Dean whisper about whether she’s ready for the possibility of having her heart broken again, like the overprotective parents they are, but they settle on the fact that Claire is strong, and she’s in love and it’s beautiful. They’re happy for her, and Kaia is probably the best partner a parent could want for their child. 

It’s nice to see the girls again, and it’s nice to see Jody and Donna, they’re clearly in love, but no one can really tell if they’re together or not. Jack guesses they are, because they’re not stupid like Dean and Cas, and that makes both Dean and Cas go bright read and wide eyed, and they avoid eye contact with each other for the rest of the night.

Soon after that, Claire and Dean head out back for some shooting practice while Cas, Sam, and Jody all talk in the living room. Jack, Patience, Alex, and Kaia seem to be fast friends, and Eileen is helping Donna with her signing. They’re all happy to be around family again. They kind of never expected to make it out alive.

Later that night, Dean finds Cas in the kitchen. It’s late evening, but it hasn’t gotten dark yet.

“Hey, Cas.” he says, leaning against the counter. Cas nods in acknowledgement and takes another sip of his beer. “You wanna go for a drive?”

“Sure, Dean.” 

Dean loves having Cas in the passenger seat of his car. He loves when it’s just the two of them in the car, and it’s summer, so he rolls down the windows and lets Cas fiddle with the radio.

“Any destination in mind?” Cas asks and Dean shakes his head.

“Just driving. There’s this spot I used to go to, back when Bobby was still alive,” 

And so they keep driving, and the sun is low in the sky but Dean feels more awake than he has in a long time. Taylor swift comes on and Dean turns up the volume because it’s Cas, and Cas won’t mind. It’s a poppy love song off one of her recent albums and Dean hasn’t heard it before, but he knows it’ll be stuck in his head for the rest of the night. He dances along anyway, stumbling loudly over lyrics he doesn’t actually know.

The sun starts to set; violent reds and pinks and dark purples that cast golden light on both of their faces. And Dean looks over at Cas, letting it all hit him for a minute. That this is what he wants. The two of them, long car rides with the windows down, good music. Castiel. He just wants Cas.

The sky is dark now, the moon is new, but they can still see some stars through the clouds and Dean parks the car off to the side of the road. It’s just the two of them, and he grabs his half eaten pie from the cooler in the back and two plastic forks and sits with Cas on the hood of the car. They finish the pie together quietly, but it’s comfortable. Dean doesn't do love. But he loves Cas every time he looks at him anyway.

When the pie is gone, they’re left looking up at the sky and making quiet conversation.

“You see that one right there?” Cas is asking. 

“No,” Dean squints harder. 

“It’s right next to that bright one,”

“I don’t see it Cas. The blinking one?”

“No, Dean. That’s probably an airplane, stars don’t blink, here, it’s… next to the blinking one,” Cas takes Dean's hand pointing both of their fingers at a star that Dean still can’t see.

“I think I see it now.”

“That was my favorite when I was an angel.”

“Why?”

“It was the smallest. It wasn’t very bright. Everyone loves the brightest stars,” Cas explains, their hands fall back onto Dean’s lap, but Cas doesn’t let go, and neither does Dean. 

“So you wanted to love the one that wasn’t bright?” Dean asks. And he thinks there’s a metaphor in that. He wonders why Cas has such a habit for falling for things that aren’t all that bright. 

“Just because something isn’t glowing as bright doesn’t mean it isn’t any good.” Cas says casually, and Dean thinks he might cry, but dammit he’s supposed to be emotionally constipated. He’s just too tired of bottling shit up. Especially now that he doesn’t have to. 

“Don’t tell me this is how it’s gonna be at Christmas too.” Dean shakes his head, Cas gives him a confused look, head tilted, “Sam used to pick the smallest most broken looking trees because he was afraid no one would want them.”

“Dean, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

Dean laughs, shaking his head, but he pulls Cas closer, unfolding their hands from each other so he can wrap his arm around Cas’ shoulder, drawing him into his side. They stay like that for a few minutes, heads resting together, before getting back into the car and driving back to Jody’s. 

Another line was crossed Dean thinks. A barrier broken. And they don’t acknowledge it, but when Cas reaches out to squeeze Dean’s hand randomly throughout the day, Dean only smiles and squeezes back, and when they settle in to watch a movie, Dean doesn’t spend fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to secretly get Cas closer, he simply reaches over and pulls him in. They won’t talk about it. But there’s less hesitation now. 

Still, When Jody offers Sam and Eileen the guest room, Dean takes the couch and Cas ends up on the sofa. And the next day when they get back to the bunker, they still go to their separate rooms. They’re not together. They’re not anything. 

But they’re everything. They always have been.

***

A few days later, Eileen has been in the bunker for a solid two days, and Dean pulls out Sam’s laptop to look for cases, though he doubts there will be any, they’ve been few and far between, and it seems like all of Bobby’s hunters have it under control. 

The computer opens right up to a picture of a random person's living room, and when Dean clicks back, he realizes Sam has been looking at houses. To buy. For him and Eileen. It’s a beautiful house. Perfect for them really. Dean looks through every picture of it. There’s a nice yard and a nice kitchen. It’s not too big, but there’s three bedrooms and really, Dean thinks he might be tearing up. 

He frantically wipes his eyes when Cas appears in the doorway though, even if Cas sees it anyway.

“Are you okay?” Cas scrunches up his nose in worry and Dean thinks it’s fucking adorable.

“Sam’s looking at houses.” He says immediately, with a laugh.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. It’s a really nice place, too, Come look.”

“Are you… upset?” Cas asks as he looks over Dean’s shoulder as he clicks through the pictures.

“...no. I’m happy for him.” Dean says, and he closes the computer. Cas sits down at the table too. “I’m real happy for him.”

“So am I. It’s a nice house,” Cas says, and he puts his hand over Dean’s.

“I just… I never thought anything like this would be in the cards for us. Either of us. Sammy always deserved it though. And with Eileen moving in here, I knew this would happen eventually. I can’t believe we’re finally free. We can have that apple pie life now, Cas.”

Cas nods, smiling and Dean wipes his face again, he laughs in disbelief.

“I can have that apple pie life. If I wanted it.” He shrugs. 

“Do you want it?”

“I don’t know.” He says, “I want… I want love like that. I think I would be happy to just… pedal to the metal with the person I- I love and just drive. You know? We could go camping, we could see the grand canyon, travel around because we want to, not because we’re chasing something.”

“Who’s we?” Cas asks, and he looks hopeful. 

“I don’t know if that’s what you want.” Dean looks down at their hands. Cas nods, but Dean isn’t looking. “I’d be happy to find a house too. Close to Sam and Eileen of course. Cas, they’ll have cute babies and we can go visit and be the cool uncles,” 

“Jack will have cousins,”

“Well, fuck. We’re happy.” Dean shakes his head, laughing, and they pretend Dean didn’t basically just tell Cas he loves him, because that could lead to heartbreak, and Cas isn’t sure that’s what he even meant, and they’re both ready, but they’re both scared, and maybe they could wait… just a little longer, because they actually have time now, and they’re still figuring that out, but they have time.

Cas smiles, eyes crinkling, and he stands. 

“I’m gonna get us some beers,” He says, and the two of them spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Remembering old cases, diving back into Dean’s childhood, Cas’ life as an angel. They don’t talk about the future again. They don’t talk about what they are. But by the time Sam and Eileen are back from their date, Dean is at the stove while Cas is in his room with a book and they’re stomachs both hurt from laughing.

***

Sam sits down at the kitchen counter with a drink and Dean turns around smiling widely.

“How was the date?”

“It was great. Eileen’s changing, we’re gonna watch a movie.”

“Yeah, right. Watch a movie my ass. Should I tell Cas to evacuate so he doesn’t have to hear you through the wall.”

“Shut up… and no.”

“I guess if you guys got a house it would solve that problem, huh.”

“What?” Sam stares at him for a minute, confusion written across his face. “Are you kicking us out of the bunker?”

“What? No. Your computer had a house pulled up,” Dean says and Sam stares at him for so long Dean wonders if it was Cas who had been looking at houses, and that thought makes his stomach twist, but then Sam looks down at the table.

“I uh- we don’t have any plans for that yet. I just like looking at houses… It’s a nice thought for the future, comforting, I guess. Maybe I’ll talk to Eileen tonight.”

“Well, it’s a nice place. I think you should go for it.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean it would be lonely here for a bit, but I have Cas, we’d be okay.” Dean shrugs.

“Maybe you two should get a house too.” Sam smirks and Dean rolls his eyes.

“I think Cas and I are gonna travel a little first.”

“Yeah?”

“If he’s up for it.” Dean mixes the homemade spaghetti sauce.

“I am.” Cas says from the doorway, Sam smiles knowingly at his brother, who smiles back at Cas. 

“Great.” 

***

A few weeks later, Sam and Eileen are moving into their new place. It’s not far from Lebanon, but it’s more than a few hours drive, and it’s in a nice liberal town. They’re already looking at animal shelters and it’s so sickeningly sweet. 

Dean and Cas spend a few days in the bunker, without Sam and Eileen as a buffer, they’re just awkwardly bumping into each other. Unsure of what to do about their plan to get on the road and drive.

It takes them a day or so of dancing around for him to corner his best friend in the kitchen.

Cas is making coffee, despite it being evening, and Dean reaches right over him to get a mug for himself as well, pressing Cas against the counter, chests pressed together, and Cas freezes, his breath hitches, and He doesn’t move for a few minutes, even after Dean pulls away, moving about the kitchen like nothing happened. Once Dean is settled, eating cereal right from the box while he leans back against the table opposite Cas, Cas finally regains his composure, only for Dean to make him lose it again with a single sentence.

“I want this with you, Cas.” He says, before putting more cereal in his mouth. 

“What is this?”

“Everything.” He swallows, picking at the corner of the cereal box nervously. “I want to just drive. Go places, see the world without having to take care of monsters. I want to wake up in the morning and have the sun coming in through real windows. We live underground right now, Cas. You could have a garden, you can grow food and herbs and I’ll cook. All that cheesy couple shit.”

“With me?”

“With you.” 

They look at each other, hearts in their throats, breathing stopped, and it feels like maybe this is how it was supposed to be all along. They were always meant for this.

They’ve died right in front of each other, they’ve killed, and fought and lost. Dean had lived a life of hopelessness and fear and guilt while Cas was an unthinking soldier. This was never supposed to be in the cards for them. Somehow, with every time they saved each other, every time they came back to life, everything still added up to this. It always had.

Cas reaches out, hand on the back of Dean’s neck, and pulls him into a kiss. Dean's hands go right to Cas’ hips, and they’re holding onto each other like they never have before. When they pull away, they’re both grinning. Clutching at each other, trying to communicate all the emotion they’re not sure how to put into words.

“I love you,” Cas says. And Dean feels something in his heart literally click into place. Dean kisses him on the cheek, then on the forehead, then again on the lips.

“Me too,” He whispers.

***

Dean calls Sam the next day, he’s with Eileen, eating breakfast together. Dean tells Sam they’re together, for real, and Dean thinks if Eileen wasn’t already deaf, she would’ve been after the loud whoop of celebration Sam gave.

He calls Charlie too, and she says she knew it, and that she’s really happy for them. He promises to visit her and Stevie at some point in their travels. Dean doesn’t really call anyone else, but somehow they all know. Whether it’s because they can sense the change when they see Dean and Cas again, or if Sam told them, or maybe they already assumed Dean and Cas were in love. Maybe it’s because they were. They always had been.

Him and Cas are all packed for the road, Cas is in charge of their itinerary, because Dean suggests they just go with the flow. And within the hour they’re driving.

Cas’ grace burns up for good one day. It’s lunchtime and he and Dean just finished having tacos. It had been gradual, losing grace bit by bit over years. But in that moment, the transition from angel to human was quick with only a small amount of pain. They were laughing together, Dean teasing Cas for who knows what, and then he stops for a moment, wincing, and then he goes still.

“I think I’m human now.” He says, sounding oddly detached.

“Are you okay?”

“It just… happened. Like I slipped. I felt my grace drifting, but just a little tear and now… it’s gone.”

“Well you’re still my angel.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Cas mourns his grace, but ultimately, he enjoys being human. He enjoys life with Dean. He’s happy.

They drive for hours. Days. Weeks. Stopping at every disgusting burger joint along the way. Laughing at every stupid road sign and kissing under every sunset. They find a dog on the side of the highway, and Cas very well can’t leave it there, so they take it to the vet and call the local shelter, but no one is out looking for a dog.

So Dean lets it ride shotgun on Cas’ lap. 

That’s when Dean starts browsing through houses on his phone. One night, Cas sleeps in the passenger seat, the dog curled up on top of him, his arms wrapped around it, and Dean’s heart is basically a fucking puddle. The car is parked on the side of the road for the night and Dean peacefully scrolls through the options, sending screenshots to Sam until he’s settled on a few houses that Cas might like.

It takes them a month to move in fully. They’re only a half hour away from Sam and Eileen now, and Eileen is pregnant, which makes Dean actually cry from happiness, he gives Sam the biggest hug since one of them was going to sacrifice themselves.

Dean has a giant kitchen and Cas has room to plant a garden. He grows sunflowers first, because it’s the season and he doesn’t want to miss it. 

They dance in the kitchen and makeout against every wall. They fall asleep next to each other on their brand new mattress and they have never been happier. They have weekly cookouts with their neighbors and Eileen and Sam and Jack. Charlie and Jody and the girls visit at least every month or so. They have Bobby over, and Garth and his family. They even get back in touch with Jesse and Caesar, who are completely unsurprised at Dean’s newfound happiness. 

Cas falls in love with humanity every day, and he’s taken to working out, meditation, and helping Dean cook. He tried painting, but it didn’t really work out. Dean starts working on cars in their garage, so less of their money is illegal.

The bunker becomes a new home base for hunters, they’ve warded it, and every hunter they trust tattoos a sigil on themself, which lets them into the bunker when they need it. Sam is the new Bobby, getting calls and answering questions. Dean and Cas still pick up cases sometimes, and damn if Cas isn’t still a fucking badass, even if he’s human now. Dean still wonders how he ever got himself a literal angel, but he’s too in love to question it, and Cas is too in love to ever leave. 

They hold onto each other, tight enough to make up for all the times they pretended this meant nothing, and Dean whispers to Cas, "I love you." and Cas whispers back, "Me too,"

And who the fuck knew that a Winchester could be happy?

**Author's Note:**

> I give Dean enough hate for being emotionally constipated and overly masculine, but I wanted to appreciate this bicon for a minute, so as much as I love cas, it's a little Dean centric too. 
> 
> (Spoliers!!!!)
> 
> I'm confused as fuck about what's happening in this fandom rn but I'm still full of yearning. I've managed to disconnect myself emotionally from the finale. Not only does it not exist, I refuse to remember ANYTHING beyond "I love you Dean".  
> Cas dead??? nah. They're in love. "y yo a ti, Cas" Is the only canon for me. 
> 
> Anyway, I really appreciate constructive criticism (and compliments lmao) thank you for reading 
> 
> have a lovely day/night <3


End file.
